


Three Is Better Than Two

by Writergirl2007



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst with a Happy Ending, Exhibitionism, M/M, Smut, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writergirl2007/pseuds/Writergirl2007
Summary: Mickey moves into a new house and meets his new neighbors.They give him a wild proposition, and Mickey accepts.





	Three Is Better Than Two

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to give too much away in the summary, but Ian does have a boyfriend. Gallavich is endgame though. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Thanks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey meets his new neighbor and gets an impressive show.

Mickey packs his whole life into a seven-teen foot U-Haul and relocates from Chicago to Kentucky. He’s lived in Chicago his whole life and moving to a new state was scary, but he needed this. There was nothing left for him in Chicago but unsettling memories and his little sister Mandy. Saying goodbye to Mandy is hard, but he needs a chance to figure things out by himself for once. A messy break up prompted him on this new journey and luckily, Mickey still had money left over from his tax check to finance the move.

His ex’s name was Thomas and unbeknownst to Mickey, a total fuck boy. He was a six-foot four pretty boy with bleach blond hair, and blue eyes. He was a smooth talker with a devilish smile that had brought many men to their knees, Mickey included. The whole relationship he had taken care of Thomas financially, so the blond could focus on college without worry. Little did he know Thomas was a bold-faced liar and cheater. He wishes he would have noticed the signs sooner.

One night Mickey left work early and returned home to find Thomas plowing one of his college professors in their bed. Seeing the man he loved fucking someone else sent Mickey over the edge. He went into a blind rage and beat the fuck out of both Thomas and the professor. The night had ended with Mickey cuffed and booked in Cook County jail. He spent two days in jail and formulated a plan to get his life together. He would get the fuck away from Chicago and start a new life. The fight got him six months’ probation and strict orders to attend five anger management classes, which he completed way before the move. He made sure everything was in order before moving, he wanted things to go as smooth as possible. Mickey found a place to rent close to the river and paid his first years rent over the phone, without having ever seen the property. On the internet it had said the house was a newly remodeled, two-bedroom bungalow overlooking the Ohio river. It sounded perfect and Mickey put all the money he had saved into the move and finally closed the chapter of his life in Chicago.

He pulls up at the address of his new house and puts the U-Haul in park before turning off the engine. He stands on the sidewalk and looks over the outside of the house. He has neighbors on both sides, their houses look almost identical to Mickey’s and he shakes his head. He hadn’t given a second thought about having neighbors, especially one’s who lived so close. He could practically see in their windows if he tried hard enough.

He walks in the front door of his new house and looks around. The lower level of the house had an open living room with an attached kitchen and a small hallway leading toward an even smaller bathroom. A winding staircase led him toward the master bedroom which easily became his favorite feature of the house. The room was quite large with big bay windows and a sliding glass door that opened to a small balcony. Unfortunately, the balcony was also facing the neighbors house and provided little to no privacy. The master bathroom was bright and accommodated all the needs for two people; a his and hers sink, a two-person shower, and a huge garden tub Mickey would probably never use. The house was quite a bit smaller than where he was living before, but he was happy with it.

Mickey spends the whole afternoon unpacking the U-Haul and carrying everything inside. By evening he's tired, his muscles hurt and he lacks motivation. He still had his leather sectional to carry in; a beast of a couch that had taken the strength of both him and his brother Iggy collectively to get inside the U-Haul. He decides to leave it for tomorrow and goes inside to grab a beer from the fridge. He sits on the top step of the porch and watches the river as the sun sets in the horizon. It's peaceful and soothing, something Mickey didn't know he needed until now.

Mickey’s eyes wander next door when he hears a deep male voice calling out to him, “Hey.” There was a tall red head on the porch waving at him with a cigarette between his fingers. Of course, his neighbor had to be a smoking hot red head; life was totally fucking with him. The only thing Mickey loved more than blond's were redhead's and this man was a true redhead; pale skin, freckles, all that shit. Mickey wipes his sweaty face with the bottom of his tee shirt before waving back. He looks back at the river out in front of him and fights the urge to sneak another look at the total hottie next door. It takes him a few minutes, but Mickey finds a solution to his problem. The redhead is still outside, and Mickey walks the six feet between their properties to properly introduce himself.

“Hey, I just moved in. I’m Mickey.” He says reaching out to shake the taller man’s hand.

“I’m Ian. Nice to meet you.”

Mickey’s hand feels so small surrounded by Ian’s and the contact between their two palms makes him jerk back quickly. The redhead was even more attractive up close. He was wearing a green v neck and ripped jeans that clung to his body in all the right places. Mickey's mouth waters as he imagined what Ian's muscled body must look like beneath all those clothes. He hopes he gets the chance to find out one day. Why did he come over here again? He realizes several seconds have passed and he hasn’t said anything. He coughs and scratches the back of his head nervously, “I..uh..I was wonderin’ if you would help me unload my couch. It’s pretty big and I can’t do it alone, I’ve tried."

“Sure, Mick I would love to help.” Ian flicks his cigarette in the yard, “You don’t mind if I call you Mick, do you?”

“Help me with the couch and you get a free pass fire crotch.” Mickey laughs and watches the redhead grab his heart in mock offense.

It takes five minutes for him and Ian to move the couch into the house and Mickey rejoices when it’s finally placed.

“Thanks man, no way I coulda done that shit without you. You want a beer?” Mickey asks politely, trying to say thank you.

“Sure, thanks.”

Mickey goes back inside the house, grabs a beer, and rejoins Ian out on the porch. His hand shakes as he twists the cap off the beer and hands it out to Ian. This man was so fuckin’ gorgeous it made him nervous. Their eyes meet, and Mickey looks away, “How long have you lived here?”

“Not long, three months. It’s my boyfriend Korey’s house, so I’m mostly just a visitor.” Ian laughs, running a hand through his perfectly gelled hair.

Mickey’s mouth almost drops. Ian was gay? Of course he had a fuckin’ boyfriend, just look at him.

Before Mickey can respond another deep voice calls out, “Ian, I didn’t know you were here."

“Babe, this is Mick, he just moved in. He was struggling with a couch, so I helped him carry it in.” He smiles at Mickey and pats him on the back, “I’ll see ya around Mick.”

Mickey can’t help but stare at Ian’s ass while he walks away and continues watching as the redhead joins his boyfriend on their porch and kisses him deeply. The man Ian was kissing must have been ten years older, he had grey hair for fucks sake. What was a fine ass looking ginger doing with an old fuck like that?Watching them kiss makes Mickey sick and he has to look away.

Mickey doesn’t have the energy to put his bed together that night, so he decides to sleep on the couch. After hours of tossing and turning he walks up stairs and out on the balcony for a smoke. He has never liked smoking inside the house and the cool breeze feels refreshing against his skin. He finds himself looking across the yard at his neighbor’s house and almost drops his cigarette. The balcony gave him a perfect view into his neighbor’s bedroom window and he is shocked at what he sees.

Ian was completely naked standing in the middle of the bedroom, receiving quite possibly the sloppiest blow job Mickey had ever seen. His freckled fingers were threaded tightly through Korey’s silver hair while he hungrily bobbed up and down on Ian's swollen cock. Mickey wasn’t trying to be a nosy neighbor, but the desire to watch was almost overwhelming. He watches as the redhead’s mouth falls open and gasps when Ian begins thrusting into the older man’s mouth roughly. Mickey’s cock is painfully hard and leaking against the inside of his boxers when he decides to go back inside the house. He feels like a total creep for watching, but also intrigued at the openly gay couple next door. How was he going to get any sleep living next to that?

His neighbors were totally fuckin’ weird, but that ginger was a smokeshow.


End file.
